


Stay With Me

by decafm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafm/pseuds/decafm
Summary: Lance is known for being an affectionate person.Which is why it concerns everyone when he isn't.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This is my first fic on ao3 so don't hesitate to share your thoughts on it and to leave feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lance is known for being an affectionate person. He would constantly be hugging one of his friends or engaging in small forms of affection. A hand touch, kissing their forehead or sometimes just leaning into their side, seeking comfort in knowing that they were there. Which is why it was concerning that during the time his entire friend group came over, he didn't once climb into anyones lap or cling to them. 

The change was noticeable to all of them, though none of them said anything, in hopes that Lance would come to one of them with what was bothering him.

The five individuals that were once in the small apartment had only just left, marking the end of their weekly movie night at Keith's and Lance's home. The impromptu fort in front of the TV, which mainly consisted of a messy array of blankets and pillows on top of a blown up mattress, now lay abandoned. 

Having just said goodbye to everyone, the couple collapsed on the mattress and released a sigh. They laid side by side, enjoying the calming state after the chaoticness that came with their friends.

Lance was fidgeting with his hands which were placed on top of his stomach, staring down at them, as if the act would give him the courage to speak up about what was going on with him.

Lance knew that it would be better for him to come out with what was bothering him. He knew Keith wouldn't react negatively and that it would make him feel better. Common sense didn't make the fear go away. 

He took a deep breath and turned to his boyfriend who had closed his eyes. Keith looked peaceful and beautiful, the soft moonlight from the windows hit his face just right, illuminating him and every aspect that made him Keith. Lance smiled softly and took Keith's hand in his, prompting the other man to open his eyes and look at Lance.

“Hi baby,” Keith murmured out, putting Lance at ease further.

Lance tightened his grip on Keith's hand and took another breath.

“I know I've seem… off lately,” he paused to consider his next words wisely. “I've been feeling more anxious than usual and the smallest things seem to be bothering me.” He stopped, closing his eyes to calm himself.

Keith squeezed the other's hand, silently encouraging Lance to keep going.

“Someone made a comment on how I'm clingy and I don't want to be a burden, something that my friends have to deal with,” he glanced quickly at Keith and saw anger clear on his face, but Lance knew the anger wasn't directed at him.

“Lance, you are not a burden. We all love how affectionate and caring you are, none of us would trade that for the world,” Keith said fiercely, emphasizing his point by reaching up to caress Lance's cheek with his free hand. The Cuban boy leaned into his hand seeking the comfort and knowing that, even if he found it hard to believe through the jumbled mess in his brain at the moment, his boyfriend was right.

Keith continued on, “I know Hunk enjoys your cuddling sessions and the way you constantly hype him up.”

“I know for sure that Allura loves your hangouts and the sleepovers you have, how you support her and the way you excitedly hug her when you both get engrossed in something you both love.”

“Shiro adores you and loves how you treat him softly and with care because you know he's so used to acting strong for everyone.”

“I know damn well how much Matt and Pidge love you. The piggy back rides you give them both and the way you listen to every nerdy things they say even when you aren't too interested sometimes, it shows how good you are.”

Keith finally paused and let go of Lance's hand to pull him onto his chest. “Lance, I love everything about you,” Keith whispered softly. Lance held onto the back of Keith's shirt tightly as he continued. “You mean everything to me, I love your affection and your ability to care for others. Baby, you do so much for us and make sure we feel loved and cared for. Let us do that for you as well.”

Lance looked up at Keith, from the position on his chest, his eyes teary and full of love. He had never felt as lucky as he did then. 

"I love you so much, thank you for this Keith.” Lance whispers as he looks into the eyes of the man he loves.

“I love you too, Lance.”

-

The room is now silent, the only sounds noticeable to the two men are each other's heartbeats.

After a while Lance falls asleep and Keith attempts to untangle himself so he can move Lance to their bedroom. He's stopped by Lance sleepily grabbing his arm and groggily letting out the words, “Stay with me.”

So Keith does, he turns the lights to the room off and climbs back onto the mattress. He embraces Lance in his arms and in that moment, he feels at home just as he always does when he's near Lance. 

Lance drifts off again to the thought of Keith and soft words, all enveloping him in a feeling of being at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Come chill with me on tumblr: decafmons
> 
> Huge shoutout to Ayushi for hyping me up to post this :)


End file.
